Breaking the Rules
by cookiebook322
Summary: Adrien,Alya and Nino a crime fighting trio on the case of the criminal Ladybug. What happens when a certain villain influences a bored detective? Detective AU (sorry if it sucks) BTW there is no miraculous in this story but that might change... MIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I'm back AGAIN with another new story. I should probably be working in the current chapter of True Love but I really wanted to write one of these. I'm sorry if it sucks but it's just I've seen loads of fics where Chat Noir is a villain and Marinette starts falling in love and don't get me wrong I love them! But I've recently started reading a story where Adrien is a detective solving the case on Ladybug, and BOY did I enjoy that. I started hunting for more stories like that but found next to none so I was just like, "SCREW THIS IM WRITING MY OWN!" So yeah.**

Adrien let out a sigh and banged his head against his desk. This action caused his paperwork to scatter around the small cluttered office alerting his fellow crime fighters.

Alya, she was the techie of the group. She was a beast on the phone and was able to find pretty much anything. The only downside was she barely ever took her eyes of a screen, hence the reason she had to get glasses.

Nino, Adrien didn't know how to describe him. He was a fantastic cop and out-shone Adrien in every way but he was to chilled and laid back to even care.

Adrien was the sore thumb in the group. His comrades had grown up free to roam the city and experience all the awful crimes that took place. That is why when they started dating they realised their similarities and both signed up for the police force.

As for Adrien, he was trapped in his home all his life, forced to join the police force by his didn't hate the job, he just... Didn't enjoy it as much as his friends.

"Is poor wittle Adrien stressed?" Nino teased.

Adrien sighed, "Yes actually. This Ladybug case is really stressing me out."

This particular trio were the best detectives Paris had to offer so they had been assigned the 'Ladybug Case'.

Ladybug was the main criminal in Paris. Though her main crimes were major robberies and break ins, she has been known to murder or seriously injure people who got in her way. Ladybug had been around for at least 4 years and no one has managed to pick up a scrap of info on her. The only they knew was, she was a girl who dressed as a Ladybug that was ridiculously hard to catch.

Nino nodded in agreement." You're right dude. She's really living up to her name!"

Adrien raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know she's really lucky, with like... EVERYTHING and ladybugs are the symbol of good luck!"

Alya, who was as always glued to her phone, tapped on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure Buster."

Nino looked down at the phone and Adrien joined him. The police had a lead on the spotted villain and wanted them to do a stake out. Alya and Nino cheered. They loved this sort of thing and once again, Adrien was the odd one out.

But there was no stopping the duo with glasses. Whern they were set on doing something there was basically NOTHING that could stop them.

No matter what he protested with, he was going on that stakeout tonight.

###################

It was around 11:30 when a police car containing three 22 year olds pulled up into the shadows. In front of them was a ridiculously expensive jewellery shop which was apparently being targeted by Ladybug tonight.

The officers task, simple, arrest her. They sat in the car for at least half an hour staring at the shop with no luck.

"That stupid bug took all our luck! That bitch!" Alya joked.

Nino laughed and Adrien couldn't help but snort in amusement. Sometimes the blonde didn't kno what to do with his team. They really were a strange bunch.

They were interrupted when they heard a trash can get pushed over and the three instantly reacted for different reasons altogether.

Nino was scared shitless. Alya wanted to record everything to start trending on YouTube and Adrien just hoped it was Ladybug so they could get this case over with.

"We should split up." Nino suggested.

Adrien and Alya nodded in agreement. Alya ran off the a side street at the left of the shop, Nino ran off down another street close to where Alya was and Adriem was a dumbass and ran down a str eet at the complete opposite end of the shop. If Adrien was jumped, well he was screwed.

He continued running anyway and eventually came to a dead end, but instead of doing the right thing and going back to look somewhere else, Adrien took this opportunity to sit down and rest.

The blonde wished both big more than to quit this damn job! He loved his friends with all his heart but the job he hated. If he completed this case maybe his father would let him go off and do his own thing. Most likely not but there was no harm in trying.

Adrien let his thoughts wonder until eventually Ladybug came to mind. He wondered why she did what she did. Did she see joy in it, was she being blackmailed, was she part of a bigger operation?

"I wonder." He said quietly.

"Wonder what pretty boy?"

Adrien jumped and looked up to be greeted by a shadow that was unmistakably Ladybug.

"L-ladybug?"

The figure rolled her eyes sarcastically. "RING A DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! No sure who else would I be. And to think I thought you would be a decent cop since you're working in my case!"

Adrien felt his heart rate quicken. How did she know so much about him.

Ladybug moved closer and dug a gloved finger into his chest. "You didn't answer my question. What are you wondering? And don't play games with me boy or else your comrades might be fishing your body out of the Seine tomorrow."

Adrien took in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He must have been the first person to actually see Ladybug let alone be touched by her!

"Ummm, like... Uh why do you do w-what you do?"

Ladybug laughed. "I got bored just like you."

Adrien gulped."L-like me?"

"Mhm the spotted villain replied. "I can see it in your eyes. The same look I used to have. Your sick of your job. I used to work on the right side of the law but that's no fun now is it."

The women smirked as she seen Adrien's eyes dart around looking for a way to get away. "Why are you so scared?" She asked as menacingly as possible.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I kill a pretty boy like you?"

Ladybug leaned in more to get a closer inspection of the boy. She hummed in approval.

"So Mr Adrien Agreste I do believe."

Adrien trying to melt into the wall was all the proof she needed to know she was right.

"I'm not going to kill you or rob you, this time anyway. Stay out of my way pretty boy!"

She backed off letting Adrien see her properly for the first time. She was in a skin tight suit which was completely red with black spots. She had dark blue hair which was tied back into two pigtails that bounced around when she moved. Her blue bell eyes were covered by a mask that had 5 spots on it that were lined up perfectly symmetrical. Around her waist was a yoyo and a belt that held an array of different knives and daggers. She wasn't someone you would want to meet in a dark alley and unfortunately for Adrien that's exactly what happened.

"ADRIEN! ADRIEN WHERE ARE YOU BRO?!" Nino's voice echoed around the alley and Ladybug ducked into the shadows sending Adrien a glare and pointing to her belt. He got the message.

"I'm in here!"

Aly and Nino ran into the alley panting. "Any luck?" Adrien looked into the shadows and kept in mind who was looking out at them. He could risk selling her out and arresting her with out dying or stay quiet and have a 100% chance (hopefully) of not dying.

"No nothing, that bitch really did steal are luck."

Well Ladybug would definately kill him now.

Alya's shoulders drooped. "Well then wanna head home?"

Adrien said yes a little to fast.

############

And there is the first chapter done! I hope you enjoyed because this was so hard to write! Please follow and favourite and reviews are appreciated! I love to her your feedback on my stories so that I know how to improve.

See you next chapter!

~cookiebook322


	2. Happy Note

**I just have to say this like right now!**

 **So I go to type my next chapter and I realise... This story has 10 followers already!**

 **OMFG kill me now.**

 **It isn't a lot I know but every single follow favourite and review counts and I got all of them from just 1 chapter!**

 **I just had to say a big massive THANK YOU to everyone and also you can expect the next chapter in 1-2 weeks. So yeah I swear I could go on for hours about how happy I am. URBDKDBWKD ELFBEOCBEKFFEOD but for your sake I won't.**

 **See ya next chapter**

 **THANKS AGAIN**

 **~cookiebook322**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter2! Thanks to everyone who F/F and reviewed!**

Ladybug's words wouldn't stop repeating themselves as Adrien entered the lobby of the station. He would have walked straight into a sofa if the receptionist, Marinette, didn't wake him up from his trance.

"What's on your mind?"

Adrien and Marinette never really talked but on the rare occasion that they did it was always about how much they hated their jobs.

Adrien had it easy, being allowed to go out and investigate. Whereas Marinette was stuck behind a desk giving everyone a welcoming smile and telling them what they needed to know.

"The Ladybug case."

Marinette perked up a little at the name.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were in that case! Did you... Find anything interesting."

The blue haired receptionist leaned forward slightly eager to hear a response. The look in her massive ocean blue orbs was strangely familiar.

Adrien gulped. He had definately found something but he shook his head.

"Nothing. That bitch got lucky again."

Marinette shrugged. "Well ya better get to work before Chief sees you just standing around.

Adrien cursed and ran off in the direction of his and his partners office, shouting a thanks over his shoulder to the blue-nette.

He was so caught up in himself he didn't hear the receptionist murmer,"see you later pretty cop."

############

 _'Dear Adrien_

 _Me and Alya had to go investigate a robbery that happened last night. Not Ladybug so don't worry!_

 _~Nino'_

Nino had left. Alya had left.

And Adrien was left with paperwork.

Lots of it.

He was around half way done when he finally gave up.

TOO MUCH WORK!

Adrien fell back into his chair and moaned. Ladybug's words went through his head once more. Was she right? Adrien looked up at the clock on the wall and grinned. He could finally take his break. The blonde stood up from his spinny chair and walked to the door.

########################################

 **SALE! EVERYTHING MUST GO!**

Meh, why not. Adrien entered the shop and looked at his surroundings. There was fabrics of all colours and textures littering the walls. He walked around feeling the materials under his fingers as he thought about Ladybug's words once more. WHY WILL SHE NOT LEAVE ME ALONE?! The blonde cop continued to browse, mesmerised by the amount of materials there was to choose from. He stopped as he came across a black fabric.

He felt it underneath his fingers. It felt like leather, it looked like leather too, but according to the label, it was not leather. It felt durable. It was a good price. Adrien was handy with a needle AND had a few ideas in mind, so why the hell not! The blonde measured out the amount he wanted and payed for it, to then make his way back to the station. He merrily walked down the street, happy for the first time in like forever. Nothing could ruin this perfect mome-

Well... I guess getting pulled into an alley by a dark figure and having a hand placed over your mouth to prevent you calling for help could.

Adrien struggled against his captor's grip but they were too strong for him. The let out a low chuckle, one Adrien was certain he had heard before. They whispered in his ear, "I'm about to let go of you ok?"

He nodded ever so slightly as to not give his captor aa reason to attack.

"Good, now stay quite." They then let Adrien go and the blonde detective whipped around to see Ladybug standing in front of him. She has never been known before to come out in daylight, so this came as a shock to Adrien.

"What's wrong with you pretty cop?" Adrien stared up into the mesmerising blue eyes of the crime boss. If she wasn't a dangerous criminal, Adrien would probably consider asking her out because she wasn't at all half bad looking. Shame you couldn't see her looks when she comes out at night.

"It's just ah- you never really come out in daylight."

Ladybug laughed,her knives clinking together by her waist. "I come out when I wish." She reaced forward and peered int the blonde's bag. "What'ya got there?"

Adrien stared at where she was pointing, completely forgetting for a moment what he was carrying. "Oh um just some material."

The criminal looked up, piercing blue meeting emerald green. "So you went from model to designer, interesting."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. "No uh I-" Ladybug looked at him, her expression willing him to continue. "I just enjoy making wee small things when I'm bored that's all."

The blonde had barely finished his sentance when a spotted hand flew up to his mouth, covering it. He stared at her cusriously. It was then Adrien heard voices approaching. Adrien recognised those voices, they were the voices of two other detectives in his station. Katie and Eve was their names he thought. They walked past the opening of the alley and for a second Adrien thought they would just continue walking and stay out of danger. But apparently not.

Katie turned round seeing the blonde and the masked criminal. She made eye contact with both of them and her eyes went wide as she slowly tapped Eve's shoulder. Eve turned round with a moody 'what?!' but froze when she seen the two.

"You betrayed us. You betrayed Alya, Nino, even Marinette and she's a God damned receptionist!" There was fury in the girl's eyes.

Adrien turned to look at the girl beside him. She had yet to react. In fact it looked like she was holding in giggles. Adrien was never gonna understand this girl.

Katie looked at Adrien, disgrace written all over her features. "You do realise what we are going to do?" she said, reaching for her phone and dialling a number. Yet still Ladybug just stood and watched these events play out. 'Does she not realise this might be it?"

Marinette was going to answer that phone then she would tell chief, he would tell Alya and Nino and then the whole city, including his father, would hear about it. Dang he was screwed.

Only the call went to voicemail. Adrien knew that Marientte didn't like her job but she was never this irresponsible.

"Are you sure you put in the right number?" Eve began asking, completely zoning out on the situation at hand. The situation of the masked criminal slowly stalking towards then, selecting a knife from their belt.

The girls were dead before they even knew what was happening.

Adrien ran to the phone which had landed on the floor, thankfully not breaking. He ran past Ladybug who was cleaning the knife off her blood. The blonde was about to grab the phone but was stopped by Ladybug who was holding the knife to his neck.

"Remember what I told you."

Then she was gone.

Adrien could worry about that later. He stared down at the device in his shaking hand, carefully listening to the voicemail robot.

"Your message had been sent."

Adrien went white with worry.

The girls had left a voicemail...

#############

 **Im really sorry that this took so long to post it's just I've been working really hard on The Rebellion, True Love and a new one shot. But anyway here is chapter 2!**

 **If you want to be added as an OC please leave a review of a detailed description of your OC. I am accepting 5 people and you can either be an officer or villain.**

 **Also please review if you have any predictions or suggestions for future chapters. I love all your feedback!**

 **Please F/F and I will hopefully see you all next chapter!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back again and HAPPY[LATE] NEW YEAR!**

###

Adrien looked at the material laying in front of him. He was well aware that if he didn't get to that voicemail first he would be screwed. His only option would be to break in, but that can't be done without a disguise.

He fiddled around with the needle a bit more as he added the finishing touches to his suit. It was nothing amazing, in fact it was far from it. It was plain black with a zipper down the front. There was padding around the chest area and shoulder pads. With a bit of the leftover fabric he had crafted a very simple black mask. He stuck it to his face and put on the suit.

He ruffled up his hair a bit and inspected himself in the mirror. Oh what would his father say if he found out his son was breaking into the place he worked to delete an incriminating voicemail. Probably not anything good.

The blonde looked at the clock on the wall and read the time. 3:30. That was good enough. Adrien slipped out of his window and dropped down into the shadows of the street and made his way to the station. Luckily everyone at this hour was sleeping but there was the occasional car or drunk passer by every now and then. He did his best to hide, his black suit blending in well with the night, but it would take practice-

Adrien stopped himself. Practice?

He was never going to do this again, in fact he would probably burn the suit when he was finished with it, but still his mind made it seem like he would do it again. Did he want to do it again?

The blonde had to admit, it was sort of exhilarating, sneaking around and breaking the law and at this point Adrien wondered, 'was Ladybug right?'

Was he actually getting bored of being on the right side of the law?

Eventually he made it to the station and thanks to working there every day of his life, he knew where the cameras were and what way they faced, so it was no surprise he made it to Marinette's desk without being seen. He grabbed the phone and deleted all the voicemails. He was safe.

Adrien at down for a moment to take everything in. He had picked the lock on the door which meant he could be charged with breaking and entering but he hadn't damaged or stolen anything, so he was fine. Well...

A figure slammed into his back sending him flying across the room. He connected with the wall and a horrible pain shot threw his leg.

"Who are you?" the figure asked.

Adrien looked up, staring at the person who threw him. It was Ladybug, and she did NOT look happy.

"I asked you a question." she said.

"I uh- don't have a name." Adrien answered truthfully, well sort of. He wasn't going to tell her who he actually was.

"What are you doing here? I just came to take care of something and find that someone is trying to steal my title." Ladybug said, slowing getting closer to Adrien.

"I came to do something very important, I- uh- don't want your title please don't hurt me." Adrien begged.

Ladybug chuckled. "Sorry, your request has been denied." She grabbed her biggest knife from her belt and lunged forward, intent on killing Adrien. He dodged out of the way, silently cursing when he realised he was in full view of the cameras. He looked around, hoping that he could find something to fight back with. He really hadn't come prepared at all. His bad luck also decided to be a bitch and make a surprise appearance. There was no weapons in sight.

Ladybug came at him again swinging her knife towards him, he dodged it but he couldn't keep this up forever.

"Please," he begged again. "I'm not even going to be seen again! I don't want to be a criminal."

Ladybug grinned as she finally had him pinned to a wall, her knife to his throat.

"You do it once kiddo, you can't help but do it again." she whispered in his ear. "But sadly, you won't be able to experience the thrill the second time round. You'll be tatty bread for the police to find you on the floor. That'll be a fun job for the janitor to clean up."

"Who said he'll have to clean anything." Adrien panted, bringing his knee up straight into her stomach. She went stumbling backwards, grasping her stomach giving the blonde a clear opening. He punched square in the jaw sending her to the floor with a bloody nose. She smirked as he restrained her by sitting on her stomach and holding her hands down.

"Y'know, for a newbie, you're kinda good." Ladybug said, not even phased. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

And just like that she threw Adrien off and ran out of the open door, disappearing into the night. Adrien took this time to breathe and wipe the sweat from his brow. That was quite the experience, an exciting yet scary one at that. He stood up and brushed himself down before repeating the spotted criminal's actions and returning home.

############

Marinette woke up at around 7:30 the next morning. She yawned as she got dressed and as she sat down to eat her breakfast she turned on her little TV. It was crap to be honest, but it did the job.

It was on the news channel and the headline for today was about a break in last night. It was at the station at which she worked and the CCTV cameras had caught almost everything on tape.

She watched as a man dressed in black attacked the criminal Ladybug. The news reporter confirmed that nothing had been stolen so they are baffled as to why the man was there.

They had found the corpses of Katie and Eve, two other officers from the station and rumours were spreading that this mysterious man had something to do with it.

Marinette snickered slightly, a bit of her morning juice flying out of her mouth.

"No files have been documented about this mystery man so he has no name" the woman on the TV spoke. "Theorists have came up with the name Chat Noir due to his black suit and bad luck of getting beaten by Ladybug. This name may be used from now on." She finished.

Marinette hummed. Chat Noir, that had a nice ring to it.

###########

 **Ladybug meets Chat Noir! I know their fight was shit but if you read my other stories you know I don't normally right these sort of things... so that's my even shitter excuse.**

 **Any way hope you enjoyed please follow favourite and review.**

 **Also for Emily who submitted an OC he will be added soon.**

 **~cookiebook322**


End file.
